A Little More Than Friends, A Little Less Than Lovers
by inventedcanada
Summary: Seth and Dean are friends with benefits, but is their casual relationship in peril when one of them wants to be more than that?
1. Chapter 1

**Helpful Author's Note: For enhanced reading pleasure, listening to Animals by Neon Trees is highly recommended. It's almost flat out mandatory, actually.**

The streets felt particularly long as the threesome made their way through the brightly lit city. One was on the phone venting to his fiancée about the less than great day he had just had at work. The remaining pair rode in a shared, but silent anticipation as they neared their designated hotel. They too had had a rather difficult workday and were ready to put it behind them and unwind for the night.

Shortly they reached their destination, each of the three unloading their gear bags and heading inside the establishment. Roman was still on his phone as he, Seth, and Dean caught an elevator with a couple people already inside. The two strangers made hushed conversation between themselves, Roman chattered away, and Seth and Dean maintained their silence. Soon a bell sounded and the elevator doors opened signaling the trio they had arrived at their floor. Having already known where their rooms were, Roman waved goodbye and headed to the left to the room he had to himself, while Dean and Seth returned the farewell and walked in the opposite direction towards the suite they were sharing.

Roman was used to rooming alone, welcoming the privacy and freedom to talk to his fiancée all night if he so pleased. Meanwhile Seth and Dean had gotten into the habit of always sharing a room with one another. Working so closely to the pair as Roman did, he knew the two of them had something going on. However, he didn't know how far it went and didn't really care either, figuring it was none of his business so long as it didn't affect their work.

Once inside their room, the time both Seth and Dean had been secretly anticipating after such a long day arrived. The door closed securely behind them and duffle bags were dropped carelessly. Neither of them bothered to flick on the light switch. The room was dark and still as the two wasted no time closing the empty space between them. Their lips met instantly and they engulfed each other in hot open mouthed kiss at a starved-ridden pace. Seth had dearly missed the wet warmth of Dean's mouth on his own. His hands and arms wrapped around Dean's waist holding them close together while Dean tangled his fingers in Seth's blonde and black locks and held his head in place. The contact between Dean's hands and his hair sent immediate chills through Seth and he tightened the grip he had on Dean.

The troubles of the day were now melting away and pouring out in the form of heated kisses. The contrast of his bearded mouth against Dean's clean shaven one was something Seth especially enjoyed. Dean knew just what else Seth liked and he tightened the grip on his long hair and pulled on it roughly knowing it would further inflame the brunette. Though he tried to stifle it, throaty moan escaped from Seth at the arousing sensation of having his hair pulled. He felt Dean smirk against his lips and pull back even harder at his hair exposing his neck. Dean began trailing kisses along Seth's jawline, then made way down onto his neck. He nipped lightly at the sensitive skin not wanting to leave visible marks. Seth's quiet moans grew louder and Dean returned his focus to that noisy mouth of his wanting to swallow every sensual sound coming out of it.

Seth attempted to deepen the kiss wanting to taste every bit of Dean's pleasant mouth, but felt him holding back. Instead Dean started pulling up on his shirt and they broke apart as Seth raised his arms allowing it to come off with ease. Dean went after his own jacket and muscle shirt, disposing of the two quickly. Seth pulled him in again and continued the kiss as the two started making their way to the foot of the closest bed. He playfully threw Dean onto it and straddled him. He leaned down pecking slowly at Dean's neck, then down his chest. Dean lifted his hips to help Seth as he undid his jeans and pulled them off, boxers and all.

His cock was half-hard already as Seth began to stroke it with lustful care. He wanted to taste Dean though, and he licked the underside of his cock before taking in as much as he could. He kept stroking the base of his shaft while he sucked on the rest. Soft moans escaped from Dean's quivering lips, meanwhile he grabbed and pulled slightly on Seth's hair. He looked up to Dean in the darkness whose eyes appeared to already be closed, visibly enjoying the intimate contact. Seth concentrated solely on pleasing Dean and continued working his cock, coating it with saliva as he moved his mouth down, and sucking tightly as he moved back up. Although Dean's eyelids were heavy with pleasure, he forced them open to watch Seth bobbing on and off his throbbing member. The unlighted room didn't quite allow him the sight he wanted, so he reached to his left and strained to turn on the lamp at bedside. He tucked Seth's cascading hair behind his ears to further better his view of that hot, bearded mouth repeatedly taking him in and back out. Dean's breathing quickened, his hips bucked slightly, and he clenched at the hair already entangled in his fingers.

Seth went at his cock a couple times more before retreating his mouth. He moved forward to take Dean in a dirty little kiss in which he had a small taste of himself, before ending it and getting up. Dean shot him a questioning look, but Seth wasn't looking as he made his way to one of his bags and retrieved a small bottle and a condom. He turned around with a small smile on his face and desire beaming from his eyes. He walked back to the bed stopping to discard of the remaining clothes he had on, before climbing in between Dean's thighs. Seth took hold of him and the two engaged in another steamy lip lock. Tongues caressed one another while Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's neck drawing him closer to him. Their erections were rubbing against one another evoking low groans from both of them. The temperature of the room seemed to rise with every passing second as the profound kiss took a turn and became hungry, desperate almost.

The need to be inside Dean nearly overwhelmed him. Seth sucked at his bottom lip before letting go completely. He squirted lube onto his index finger and gently began working Dean's plump ass. Slowly he inserted one finger, pumping in and out feeling his partner beginning to relax around him. Gradually he added a second one, then a third, effectively stretching him. Dean squirmed as the pleasure overtook him. He needed more than just Seth's skillful hand.

"Fuck… fuck me. Now, Seth," he urged. Dean wasn't one to beg during sex but he knew what wanted and when he wanted it.

"That's the idea." Seth was more than happy to comply and without another word withdrew from Dean's ass and tore open the condom packet. He slipped on the condom and coated his cock with lube. Dean lifted his legs allowing him better access. Seth smoothly eased himself inside letting Dean get comfortable before beginning to thrust. Dean wrapped his legs around Seth's waist driving him deeper inside of him. Seth's thrusts started out gentle, almost graceful but soon sped up becoming needy. He reached for Dean's unattended member and stroked him at a moderate pace. The dimly lit room was filled with groans and grunts of sheer pleasure.

The pair rocked back and forth as one. Seth let go of his cock and leaned forward to embrace Dean in a kiss who initially let him, but seemingly changed his mind. Instead he turned away and buried his face in the crook of Seth's neck and clawed roughly at his back, slow and hot.

"Oh, fuck. Do it again," Seth groaned. Dean again raked his nails all across his back, this time achingly slower and considerably harder. "God, just like that. Fuck." That would leave a mark, one that Seth would gladly welcome.

Seth sped up his thrusts, slamming in and out of Dean with crude smacks matching the frenzied pace. He stopped briefly to reposition himself on his knees and held Dean's legs wide open pushing back in and out of him. Dean grasped at the bedding on either side of him, eyes shut tightly and groaning loudly. With one hand he started jerking himself off drawing closer and closer to orgasm. Seth too was close and pumped rapidly into him digging his nails into Dean's legs as he held them in place.

"Cl-close… I'm so close…" Dean panted, his hips matching Seth's rhythm thrust for thrust. He jerked his member erratically until he came vigorously onto his own hand and belly.

Watching Dean come and feeling him tighten around his cock sent Seth over the edge. He closed his heavy eyes and saw fucking stars as he embraced every single bit of his orgasm before fully pulling out and lying beside Dean.

Both were spent and Seth took a couple minutes to steady his breathing and compose himself. He shortly got up and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He returned with a couple tissues in hand and gave them to Dean.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Hey, I'm gonna take a shower, want to join me?" Seth already knew the answer though.

"Nah, you go on. I'll take a quick one after you're done."

Seth went back in the bathroom closing the door behind him. He wondered to himself why he bothered with dumb questions like that as he stepped in the shower. He knew what he'd signed up for when the two of them had agreed to keep it casual, no strings attached, etc. He guessed sharing a shower together was too relationship-y for Dean's comfort. Seth was gradually becoming pessimistic in his hopes of being able to give himself and Dean a real legit shot of being together. He swore he could already feel his heart breaking.

**Excited Author's Note: I'm ecstatic about this story and I hope you guys will be too! I have so much planned for it and I'll try to get chapters up at a relatively decent pace. Any and all reviews, favorites, and follows are more than welcomed. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Author's Note: Since I tend to derive my plot ideas from songs, I'm gonna make it a regular thing to start off each chapter with the song(s) it was inspired by. The musical theme for this chapter is _400 Lux_ by Lorde.**

* * *

Seth sat awake exasperated with his restless mind, aboard a particularly lengthy flight. He looked to his side where Dean sat sleeping peacefully. Seth turned his attention away from him and took a drink of his water. He allowed his thoughts to transport him back in time to that fateful night months ago when he and Dean had first gotten physical.

_"Let's do something, man," Seth said as he mindlessly flipped through the television channels._

_"I'm tired and anyways I thought you said you didn't feel like going out tonight." Dean responded with a slightly questioning look on his face._

_"I meant I don't feel like dealing with people," he clarified._

_"Am I not people?" Dean asked, trying to look insulted._

_Seth smiled and rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, smartass. I also don't want to sit around in this boring hotel either, so let's go out and do something, anything." He observed the doubtful expression on Dean's face. "Come on, we can just cruise around a bit. Maybe something fun will present itself on the way," he finished in a hopeful tone._

_"Fine, let's go," Dean finally agreed, not wanting to disappoint his best friend._

_Satisfied, Seth leaped up from the bed and led the way out of their hotel room. Dean followed close behind grabbing his leather jacket and the keys to his rental._

_Dean drove, meanwhile Seth tried to settle on a radio station that they would both enjoy. Besides the music that played intently throughout the car, a comfortable silence settled in between them. They just enjoyed each other's quiet presence and the calm scenery the city had to offer._

_In the near distance, Seth spotted what looked to be a park, "Let's stop at that park up ahead and go for a walk, yeah?"_

_"You read my mind," Dean answered, turning his head to extend him a small smile that warmed Seth's heart._

Seth recalled how more than happy he'd been to just kill time with Dean, just the two of them. For a while he couldn't figure out how to go about interpreting his feelings for him. He still didn't know how they came to be, just that they were there.

_It wasn't long before the pair reached the park. The sun had just set, only a dim pink and orange glow remained soon to be swallowed by the imminent darkness. There weren't many visitors roaming the park and the place welcomed them with a crisp breeze. The late autumn air had a chilling sharpness to it, making them both shudder when they stepped out of the car. They were starting to kind of second guess their decision to leave the warmth of their vehicle, but made neither made a verbal complaint._

_They walked in close approximation to one another; both relishing in the other's slightly exuding warmth. They continued their stroll quietly, each with their hands in their own pockets, looking ahead. Dean noticed there was a great, big lake and wordlessly gestured to Seth that they make their way there. A very small, isolated pier stood on the verge of the lake. Seth walked up to the edge and sat down letting his feet dangle gently above the water. Dean stopped a few steps behind him, pausing several seconds to take in the darkened view before them. Seth turned around, wondering why Dean hadn't joined him already._

_"Sit with me."_

_Without a word, Dean stepped forward and took a seat to Seth's left side. He fidgeted, feigning he was trying to get comfortable, but it was merely an excuse to move closer to Seth without making it too obvious. Their thighs were touching, in turn forming a tentative stillness around them. The two friends remained in a lull, neither knowing what to do or say. Dean turned and looked at Seth, studying his hard-to-read expression in the dimness of the evening. The cold wind was piercing, and yet feeling Dean's eyes intently on him, caused Seth to burn hot. Nervously, he turned to meet Dean's tense gaze, subconsciously licking his bottom lip before lightly biting it when he caught himself._

_Time slowed to an aching pace and Dean clenched his jaw as he swallowed hard. His eyes alternated between Seth's chocolate brown eyes and his lightly bearded mouth. Seth himself let his own attention drift down to those light pink lips of Dean and held his breath. They both wanted to close the short distance that divided them. They longed to let their urges win for once, but they also feared the outcome of succumbing to those urges._

_Unsure of whether he was being brave or just blatantly stupid, Seth gently leaned into Dean. His felt his chest tighten and his heart begin to pick up its once steady pace. In that moment Dean froze in place, overwhelmed at Seth's bold move. As Seth placed a delicate kiss on those lips he'd been yearning for, their eyes drew to a close. He was testing the waters and Dean not pushing him away was a good sign so far. He continued the tame, closed-mouth kiss though he felt Dean hesitant to kiss him back. Reluctantly, Dean pulled away just enough to speak._

_"What are you doing?" He asked in a low whisper, his breath hot against Seth's lips._

_"I'm asking myself the very same question," Seth breathed out._

_Dean pressed their foreheads together, a conflicted expression overtaking his face. One of his hands drifted up to the back of Seth's head and buried his fingers beneath that messy ponytail, enjoying the softness of his hair. His other hand tenderly cradled the side of Seth's face in a very un-Dean like manner. He had wanted to lay claim to Seth's pretty mouth for years; now he was doubting himself, but more so doubting Seth._

_"I don't want to make a mistake. I mean, I don't…" Dean struggled to articulate his thoughts. "I don't want __**you**__ to make a mistake. And I certainly don't want us to jump into something and then fuck up and have shit to be weird between us."_

_"I understand," Seth sighed, starting to pull away._

_Dean maintained his grip on him not letting him get away, well aware that contrary to what Seth said, he did not in fact understand. "So, you know, if you want this to happen, cool. But, like, let's not make this a whole fuckin' complicated thing. Just keep it chill, no strings, or whatever." He could feel himself start to ramble in his attempt to play it cool. Keeping the fear out of his voice that he had gnawing in the back of his throat contained was proving difficult. "You hear what I'm saying?"_

_"Yeah," was all Seth gave in response, earning him a skeptical look from Dean. He quickly mustered his most reassuring voice, "Yeah, man. I get it. I'm not looking to start something, like, exclusive either." Lie. Seth knew it. Dean knew it. Neither dared challenge it._

_"Okay."_

_"Okay."_

_This time Dean was the one to initiate contact, eagerly kissing Seth who instantly responded. There was nothing delicate about their lip lock this time around. Seth's hands roamed Dean's body longingly not knowing where to settle. They wasted no time savoring each other, feeling themselves melt underneath the other's touch, all the while trying to retain some sort of composure._

_Dean forced himself to break their steamy kiss, answering Seth's question before he could even ask it aloud. "It may be getting dark out, but we should really move out of the open," he panted. "Your hair is a fuckin' whistleblower."_

_"Shit, you're right," Seth concurred, his voice raspy and hushed. He looked around, promptly spotting a nearby playground area for kids with multiple play houses. "Come on," he said standing up and pulling Dean up by his hand. Not letting go of him, Seth urged Dean along. Impatiently, they made their way into the bigger of the structures. Both fed on the giddy thrill like a couple of horny teenagers._

_As soon as they were inside, the two of them locked up again, wrapping their arms around each other engaging in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Dean pushed Seth up against a wall, greedily wanting to devour every bit of his warm mouth. They made out ravenously, a fire igniting in and around them. _

_Mindful of their hasty pace, though exciting, Dean cupped Seth's face and relaxed them both into a more intimate embrace. Seth followed his lead, easily settling into Dean's passionate flow. They temporarily let themselves go completely and it was downright intoxicating. It electrified a charge between them eerily similar to the one they shared every time they had stepped inside a ring against each other during their FCW days._

_He felt one of Seth's hands find their way underneath his shirt, further arousing Dean. He pressed himself harder against Seth, effectively grinding his own erection against his partner's, who let out groan in response. Dean fervently drank the gritty sound emitted from those perfect lips that were his and his only for the moment._

_Wanting more, Dean swiftly unzipped Seth's tightly worn jeans and shoved his craving hand inside his boxer briefs. He began stroking his half hard cock evoking many more needy moans from Seth. He maintained the intense kiss taking extra pleasure in the fact that Seth couldn't much keep up as he jerked him off. The vibrations coming from Seth inflamed Dean to no end. He decided to take care of both of them and abandoned their kiss to undo his own pants. He grabbed his fully erect cock with his free hand and began massaging, matching the pace he had on Seth._

_Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, bringing their heads close together again. He placed sloppy kisses on and around Dean's swollen lips. He tried to stifle himself when Dean began beating him off at a much brisker speed, but his whines escaped him regardless. That only fueled Dean on whose grunts resonated through the cramped playhouse. He held off his own orgasm until seconds later Seth peaked, quivering as he came onto Dean's hand. In his frenzy, Seth pressed his face to Dean's neck and bit on the spot before he could stop himself. Dean let out a small yelp both in surprise and pleasure as he threw his head back and finally let himself go. He shook as his rush of sensual bliss rippled through him. They stood there, letting themselves catch their breath. Dean planted a last kiss on Seth's enthralling lips, who gladly welcomed it._

_Dean had tried to contain as much of their cum as he could in his hands, but wasn't quite successful. The two were a bit of a mess, not that it really bothered either of them. They adjusted their clothing and cleaned up as much as they could within their limitations._

_"So, you wanna head back to the hotel and wash up so we can catch some sleep before our early ass flight?" Dean suggested._

_"Sure," Seth simply responded as he finished retying his hair._

_"Alright," Dean said in a content tone. He walked out of their hiding place with Seth close behind._

_Seth smiled to himself before turning to Dean, "Good thing Roman decided to ditch us for the evening, huh?"_

_"Heh." A smirk formed on Dean's face and he chuckled, "Yeah, good thing."_

Seth sighed. He wondered if they would ever amount to more than just best friends who sometimes fucked. He turned up his music hoping it would help shut out his thoughts. He closed his eyes attempting to give sleep another shot.

* * *

Exhausted Author's Note: This chapter thoroughly kicked my ass which is why it took so long for me to update. There was a lot of rewriting involved. I hope it was worth the wait. Any and all reviews are welcomed. xoxo


End file.
